


History Lesson

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Tumnus gives Queen Lucy a history lesson, and learns a few things  himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared in one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

"And that was how the Calormenes came to settle on the other side of Archenland," Mr. Tumnus finished with a slight bow of his head.

He and Queen Lucy were sitting in a quiet lounge within the private areas of the castle, and he was telling her the history the other young ones of the court had been hearing since they were days old.

She had her chin on her hands, and her eyes closed. It was a moment after he finished before she opened her eyes.

"And no one tried to stop them?"

"Of course not." He tapped a hoof on the stonework floor. "Why would anyone? Narnia didn't want their ancestors here anymore, and the king of Archenland certainly wasn't about to let them settle there."

She tilted her head. "What about the people who were already there?"

"There was no one there. Everyday beasts, yes. Talking creatures of any kind, no. It was a completely uninhabited country."

She sighed. "There's nowhere without people back home."

"Really, Your Highness?" The idea perplexed him.

"Well, a few islands. And places that are too cold to stay. But everywhere else has people."

"And no fauns?"

"No fauns," she confirmed.

He shook his head. "It's nearly unbelievable. Telmar didn't even have people until just before the White Witch came from the north, and they still haven't become a proper country if the squirrels who dart over the border are telling the truth."

"Really?"

"Really."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each trying to comprehend the other's tale.

"How does anyone know all this?" she asked. "Back at home no one knows just when our country was first settled."

"We've always written everything down, or carved it." He gestured at the walls. "This mosaic was directly based on King Frank's description of Aslan waking the woods and the Talking Beasts. There are records that he considered it very accurate, and there were only a very few who witnessed it happen."

She looked around at the stonework. "How old is this castle?" she asked.

"Nearly a thousand years. I can't remember just what year the capital was finally moved here."

"So, this world is only a thousand years old? Not just the country?" She seemed rather surprised.

"Of course. Narnia began when the world began. By decree of Aslan. He crowned King Frank and Queen Helen himself." After a moment, he asked, "How old is the world Spare Oom is in, Your Majesty?"

"I'm not sure. At least three thousand."

There was silence for a few long minutes.

"No wonder your royal brothers told me the history classes in your homeland go on forever!"

She laughed. "I'd rather listen to your stories," she admitted.

"And I enjoy telling them." He smiled.

"Tell me about how Digory and Polly and Fledge went to the utter West," she asked, remembering to add, "please," after a second or two.

He smiled again and leaned back slightly. "Now, the world had only just begun..."

  



End file.
